Data on various electronic storage media may become corrupted over time. With some types of media such as CDs, DVDs, magnetic tapes, floppy disks and others, the media actually starts to decay and consequently loses data. With other types of media such as EPROMs and flash memory, electrical charges may dissipate leading to lost data. Although it is generally known that hard drives may lose data when they crash or otherwise become inoperative, what is not well known, at least by those outside of the industry, is that even well-functioning hard drives may have data that becomes silently or otherwise corrupted.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.